Pain and suffering
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: Yep


P̸̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̮̲͔̭͕͕̮̞̱̫͉͕͉̠̣̘̖̠̤̼̳̰̥̼̭̣͓̝͉̖̖̮͈͉̪͍̗̦̬̼̮̙͈̭̥̘͕̱̺̯̔̒̓̍̆̊̋͆̂̀̐̈́̉̈́̆͋̅̄̀͗̅̊̒͆̒̿̐̿̓̾́͑̀͛̽̂̈́̂͑͛̈́̂́́̓̊̉̂́̒͗̋̋̑̀̈́̅̽̒̆̈́̓̒̒̀̂̏̄̄̅̃͒͋̃̈́̀͗̈́̊͌̽̅̀̓̾̀̈́͐̏̆̓̈͊̍̽͒̉́͒͌̊̄͑̐͑̈́̑̇̔͗͆̄̿͋̀̊͂̎̈͂̊̔͛̽̆̿̈̀͂̃̆͐̔͊̽͗̔̏̄̏̆͂̀̃̓̒́́̇̌̓̈́͒͛͋̒́̌̿̒̀̑͒́̄͑͂̐̍̏͌̎̽̅͌̿̍̈́̈́̉́̍̅͆̈͆̒͂̉̊̅̒̄̓̓͑̈́̈́̋͊̾̽͗̂͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅȦ̸̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̩̣̝̹̙͙̟͖̫͕̖̱̲̲̗̠̘͍̻͈̹͇̞̫͖͈̭͉̠̼̺̣͚̻͓̳̣͉̫̗̫͈̮̭̭̮͓̙͓̹̥̗͖̬̯̘̰̬̞̥̫͉͚̞͖̫̥͎̩̥̝̫͙͎̞͚͖͔͍̙͕̰͖̣̬̱̩̳̖̩̻̖̫̥̖̩̟̖͙̞͍̖̻̫͍̩̠̳̲̣̹͖͕̬̞̳̥̖͇͉̺̣̺̮̤̫̯̥̠͍̩̙̮͔̜̫̘̠̳̟̗̰̩̱͔̠̙̥̖̤̝͙͇̼͚̯̝̱̜̯̟͎͚͓̟͉͔̱̲̤͖̭̜͍̻̭̻͈͔̤͖̲̬͕̘̹̩̗̪͕͚̓͊̿̍́̓́̏̅̓̀͂͊̌̌͑̊̎̆̏̓̃͂̈́̈́̐̋͑̊̈́͋̑͗͆͊̎̆̈̃̓̽̈͐̐͑̔̏̋͗̃̓͌̾́̃̀̈́̉͌͆̍̐̉̂́̽̄͑̅̈́̒̋̊̈́̈́́̎͋̈̇̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̖͙͓̰͕͉̤̺̟̣̦̙̥̯̘̝̻̬̙̗͈͚̹̭̺̤͙͈̦̖̬̣͚̺͚̱̣̤̤̞̯̯̬̰͍͖̱̻̯̹̦̳̱͎͍̥̰̫̫̦̮͓̺̥̜̙̤͍̺̼͔̟̘̭͓͗̿͒͗͊̈́̀̈́̉̓̔̅̓̄͑̔̎̓͐̊̃̐͗̂̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅN̸̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̛͚͙̫̥̠̣̙̹͈͖͎̼̖͍̠̼̮̤̦̦̻̱͖̭͎̺͍͓͕̱͇̻̰̦̮̥͙͖̬̥̤͖͖̜̯̺̼̮̪̣̤̩̟͉̻̘̞̙͍̳͍̦̹̼̼̹̮̥̞̜̙̺͔̤͓̩͓͔̦̱̦̰̱͉̥̹̮̥̟͇̤̖̼͇̙̖̩̳̫͚͓̝͙̬̮͎̰̪̲͓̣̒̔͋̀͒͂̀̌̓̆̄̎̇̑̉̂́̎́͂̀̋̀̐̾̔̍͂̂̂̿̓͊͊̅͂̄̑̃͑̊̎̐͐͋̂̄͊̌̇̂͊̈́̈́̆̒͒͂̑͆͑̐͋̎̒̍̈͑̔͋̀́͂̓̽̀̓̀̋̅̌͛̏̑͂͒̽̆͋́̾̂̅͌̒̈̈́̒̆̔̋̇̈́̃̔̽̊̒̀̒̊̃̓̋̓́͋͂̍̓̀̓̅́̊́̈́̀͗̇̑̇͗̓̈́́̊̂̊̋̉̒̂̉̀͒̇̓́̂̎̃̑͛̈́͗̈͛̾̍̾̌͐́͊̎̈́͆̌͒́́̒̽̃̂̇̈̋́͒̉͗͒͐́̑̍̿͑͌͐̇̈̈́͑̐͆̌̈̒̄͌̃̉̏͒͆͋̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̪̂͑̔̉̓͒͌̓͐͒͐̂̑̅̿̊̅̀̋͂̾͋́͐̈́̎̎͋͒͐̀̇͐̕͝͝͝͝A̵̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̪̻̫̦̩̹͈̬̩̺͖̩͙͈̫̦̜̫͈̤̘͎̭̣̺̠͔͚̼̮̥͍̭̖͖͍͓̫̹̺͉̰̖͎̿̓͆̓͒̽͒̃̽̆̍̑̎̈́̓̾͗͛̇̎̈́̄̄̏̎̎̿̊́͌̆̽̄̒͛̽̈̂̽͆̄͑̓͋̌͌͌̆̔̓̿̍̒̏̊͑̃͛͛͊́͌̎̆̀̑͊̓͗̍̈́͋̑̋͋͌͂͊͒̍̒̈́̓̎́͌́́̂̽̄̏̅͊̋̄̈́̈́̈́͒͑͛́̒̿͑̈́͛̽̓̍͊̂͗͑̈́̆̇̄̍̈̍͒́̅̾͒̓͒͗̄͑͑̾̔̊̌̇̂̈́͂̇͐́̀̒̎̈́́̔̐̆̊̆̾͐̈͑̿̄̉̈́̿̎̈́̄̃͐̈́̀͆͗́̽̋͐̒̇̐̋̎̈́̍͂̂̑͑́͑̔͊͊̂̃͛̈͑̃̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅN̶̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛͖̟̣̼͚̫̘̦̳̦̺̖͕̥̳̥̱̬̦̼̺̫̱͇͓̜͕̫̼̳̼̫̫̫̖̳̟̪͖̟͙͓̥̗͎̣͚̻̭̯̜̖̰̬̟͕͔͍͖̭̪̤̯̞͓̩̠͙̱̝̯̥͓͖̦̭͔̗̫̳̞̻̰͙̘̰̦̯̝͎̙̜̗̙͎̳̙̘̜̤̞̘̹͙̩̭̝̞̝̳̖̺̝̘̻͚̼̜̠͚̪̗̗͖̳͇̭͖̫̦̤͎͓̣͉̩͔͍̪͍̦̪̪̪̩̪̠̟̤̳̠͇̯͍̫͓͔̤̲̼͓̪̤͕̳̝̜̗͉͓̹͚̙̤̥͇̥̜̗̻̯͔͇͍̼̜̘̣͚͉̦͍̫̻̼͖̭̻̞̱͎̟̟̙̖̜̙̟͖̰̐̋̓͊͋͂͌̽̀̏͒̀̐͛̔̂̀̄̀̾̓̋̀̓́͐̏̓͐̅̀͛̇͛̍͊̀̑͌͆̔̐͂̈́́̔̄̉̾̾̆͊̀͗́̓͆̾̈̈́̏̈́̀͂͋̿͐̓̈̐́̾̀̇̏̆̐́̓̉̾̐̾͂͗̾̂̎̓̈́̾̊̓̾̍͛̊̐̂̌̄̑̄̈́̈́̀́̉̍̾̈̑́͛͐͊̋̓̐͛̓͌̏͆̍͑̉̔͋̆̾̓̋̑́̐̂͑͊͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̟̝̗͍̼͎̭̯̙͎̙͓̞͍͕̙̪̟͙̜̙͇͍̻̣̙͎̮̲͉̫̖̘̲̼̬͖̹̠̜̝̱͓̭͓͙̮̥͇̖͉̟͕̱̗͉̠͇͓̮̟̰̪͎̥̭̤̹͈̣̙͙̩̝̲̹͇̗̮̻̗̦͓̦̱͙̱͉̲̮̘̰̻͖̖̫̜̹̠̲̬͎͈̺͉͚͙̬̹͙̮̘̞̘͕̖̘̜͉̜͚͇̗̫͓̰̞̜͔̤̞͇͇̮̹̗̯̘̤̞͖͈͓͕̣͈̲̜̫͙̜͍̖̲̖̺͕̱̥̗̙̩̙̖̖̳͎̟͇̬̹̪̙̹̯͕̺͈͖̺͇̯̠̳̲̫̳͖͕̦̰̱̗͔͓̪͓̪̏̽͂̍̏͑̑̈́̉̒͋̓̀͆͐̏̏̓́͌́͂̐̿̃̓̐̐͐͒̀́̊́̓̄̏̓͋́̏̐̿́̈́̃̔͗̑̈́͑͑̉̑̌̀̅̇̇̾͒̽̐̒̈̈́͊̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̭̩̭̭͉̮̞̙̲͔̻̙̟͎̞̤͈̰̣̞̙̮͕̜̜̟̤̫̠̹̰̪͓̬͉͖̗̜̦͙͉͉͚̘͖̱̬̲̤̹̗͖̦̩̫̞̲͍̮͈̲͇͙͙̪̟͈̻͔͎͔̪̤͍̲͙̣͖̦̻̗͎͇̤̟͈͖̼̞̜̝̤̠̩͉̟̪̗̫̼̜̮͈͖̘͔̲̞̙͎̰̺̙̹̻̭̺̝͉̝̲͚̰͖͉̻̠͎̙̳̹͎̥͎͔͎͕̳͔͚̜̦̩̪͍̞̮̟͚̬̝̥̣̹̳͙̖̘͙͚͉͙̮̮͋̓̇̃̇̓͑̏̔̎͑̀͑̀̾͒͗̉̓̂̈́̒͗͋̈̈̍̿͂̓͆̄͑͋͂͗̊̈̄̀̄̊̈̊̀̍͆̽̓̂̊͑̈́̆̆̅̈̉͒̑͒̑̑́͂̂͗͑̾̀̌̈̍̓͗̏̓̊̇́̓́̏̀͌̈͑͗̾͂̑̆͑̎͊͑̈̔͆̾̀̒̽̓̆͂̌̀͂̇̾͂͂̅̅̎͂͗̏̒̄͗͗͗̓̈́̊̇̈̽̂̀̓̽̓̀͆͂̇̈͗̊̉̽̽̆͒͑͛̎̓͊̊̈̀̌̐̽͛̋͋̇̇̀͂̆̄̒͑̒̏̑͆͂̉̎̈́̃̆͌͆͌̌͒̉̈́̉̀̈́͋̂̽̈͒̅̈́̈́̾́̎̍͒̿͑͌̾̾̇̀͑̊̓̊͒̀̄̏̄̋̃̊̃͆͋͑͗̀̈͂̈̿̃̄̽̃̈́̿͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅS̷̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̩̳̠̮͍̮̺̤̦̙̜̰̪͇͉̳͙̟̮̱̮̱̯͉̣̪̞͉͓͔̤̲͖̺̱͕͓̮̪̟̝̰̺̰̦̦͙͈͓̪̺͕̲͔̫̹̝͔̻̥͔͓͇͈̲̞̘̳̗͔̲̖̭̣̺̹͉̗̦̤͈̣̝̖̜̬͉̯̝̫̩͉̳͓͙͔̪̬̖̱̳̖̥͍̖̯̥͓̜̘͓̜̥̫̼̙͕͉͖̗̹̻͖̱͇̜̥̩̯̪͔͕̝͉̱͇̬̬͓̮̘͈͔͖̺͇͚̯͈͍̬͉͑̑̈́͊͋̽̍̾̈̏͒̄̋̍̾̓̎̄͑̆̔̋͐̇͐̋̃͑̿͒̎̍͊̈́̀̓̃̋͆͆͋̿̃͆̊͆̈́͒̏̄̔̽̂̍̄͌̓͋͐͆̑͐͆͊̆̈̃̅̾̎̂̿̊͛́̀̒̿́̽̈͒̌̂͗̀̓͗͐̄̊̎̉͗͗̏̃̀͂͋́̌̀́̉̆̔̍̎͛͊̍̒̿̆͗̍̎͂̓͋̐̍̉͗̃̆̈́̀̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŲ̵̢̨̢̢̧̜̲̞̺̖͉̖͇̳͙͕̬͓̩̒̀̅͌͒̄͆͛̋͛̄̃͂̈́̾͒̐̈́̊͋̄̾̽̍̓̄͂̓̈́́̃͌͂̅͒̃̊̃̋͑͑̿̽̂͋͌̈͋̓̔͛̇͊̓̅̃̓̄́͆̈͆͐̈́̽̒̏̈́̄̾̀̈́͆̀͌͐̈́́̚̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͝F̵̧̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢͉̙̹̩̰̟̯̯̼̩̲̫͖̹̣̞̦̙̱͈̘̠̥͓͕͖̳̲̮̻̪̟̜͈̖̘̘̜̣̩͍̤̩̙̼̝̙̖̭̰̱̦͎͎̥̘̜͚̬̪̰͔̣̮̱̦̥͕̥̙͔̺̩͈̙͍̟̘̟̦̞͔̹̻̭̗̘̠̩̤̱̭̭̺̝͈̬̝̘͕̗̟̯̤̦̩̺̠͇̺͎͕̣̗̟̫̻̭̟̻̘̫̟̜̻̘̤̤̝͉̤͖͈͕̻̭͓̼̥̝͈͚̞̪̯̬̩͉̟͍͖̖̙͕̰͙͚̬̝̹̭̖͈̥̝̠̥̘̗̲̩̗̥̼̳̥̲̤̺̥̬̥̖͙̲̜̺͎̤̘̥̫̪̮̥̖̱͉̪̘̜̪̪̱̙̀͛̈͐̈́͛̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅF̸̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̛͓̳͉͚̣̭̱͇̗͈̥̗͇̙̻̯̹͉͈̦͓̰͉̖͉̬̰̘͍͙̰̲̟͕̻̭̩͍̣̞̹̞͉͎̗̟͇̙̲͖̟̼̘̲̖̣͍̦̯̗̠̻͍̝̩̫̙͔̬̺̯̠̠͇͚̩̬̣̯̤̘̞̭͕͚̜̼͕͖̮͎̫̳̠̘̜̞͓̺̳͎̤̯͉͔͕̝̼̼̤͇̠̦͔̩̻͖̮̤͚͓̫̗̜̖̯̮̖̼̗̆̑̌̂́̋̑̾̀̑̏͂̅̒̿̋̍̿͑͛̔̍́͐̀̈́̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅÊ̷̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̨͖͙̪̣̰̯̯̯̭͇͇͕̙̺̣͕̱͔̟͓̥̭̖̣͓̹̪̞̰͙̮̗̰̼̯̳̼̜͎̺̻̙̥̰̰̭̭̗̝̫̖̩̮̹̮̘̪̲̗͎̤̟̟̋̂̀͂̃͗̍̿̄́̌̑̾̇̕̚͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅŖ̷̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̰͎͖͖̙͚̦̩̣̮̹͔͈̬͚̗̤̣̗͔̭̭͉̪͖͍͍̤̗̗͇̣̤̗̺͓̜̼̳͎̤̞̖̲̦̙̠̟͇̮̘͇̘͙̰͚̝̺̺̱̫͎̣̣͍̯̥̼̖̮̦̥̜̼̠̰̻͖͔͉͎̤͙̜̯̯͉̘̠̼̯̩̰͎͉̥̯̦̝̱̳̤͎̝͍̣͓̹̳̞͖̜̪̖͕͍̺̹̠͉͓͈͙̠͔̥͙̺̥͓̝̟̟͍̞̤̻̭͎͙̮͚̼̻̣͖̜̙͈͔̮̖̅̿̇̒̾̌͐̑͑̇̇̎̈́͑̊̈́̆̒̈̎̉͛́́̔̓̈́͂̈̀̎̈́̀͌̊́̃̈̒̅̔̏͌͆͋̐͐̌͐̐̋̃̒͑̅̽̒̃̂̂̏̇͐̽͆̐̓̍̃̈́̈́̋̍̾̄̅̆́̇͗̊͗̿̋̽̾̈́̈̏̓̅́̈̓͐͆̉̏̈̆̒͒̀̍̂͑͂̋͊̅̈́̅̍̃̈́̊͆̒̾̅͂͊̇̊̏͐̒̆̌̃͊́̑͐̓̎̔̈́̈̇̾́͌̈́̑͗̒̀̌͊̉̀̾̓͂̎͑̎̋̓̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̷̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̟̦̖̗̺͕͎̪͍̫̭̞̠͎͔̩̪̣͎̩͉͍͉̜̬̹̘̝̠̣̝̯͇̦̹̤̬͕͍̙̠̜͇̙̬̦̹̱̩͕̗͈̥̹̭̲̥̝͕̳̯͚͕̯͖̠̬̩̜̹̻̙̲̞̲̫̰͙̻̞̣̝̜͚̒̑̏̇̾̆̃̾̓̀̑̐̎̍̈̊͂́̂̏̓̓̑͑̓̀͗̇̐́͗̓͋͌͗̉̍̄͑͑̊͊̊̄̏͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅN̴̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̦͈͙̠̟̣̪̱̝̱͎̠͖͍̹̥̫̻͔͚̗͚͇̳͖̖͇͎͈̯̜̙̳͈̖̩̲̝͎̹͔̝̰̟̞̞͙̲͚̯̳͎̣͚̯̥̙͖̖̱͉͍̥̠̪̯͕͙̲͍͔̺̟̬̙͚̣̣̭͚̺̯̻͈̝͍̩͙̗̤̝͓̩̤̬͉͈͈̫̻͈͉͉̤̠̠̩͙͐͆͂̏̈̈́͐̇̔̈́͌̓̄͛͗̿̏͗̀͌̃̋̊̇̍̀̏͊̈́̒͋̍̈́̔͊́̈̉̈̂̃̒̏̉̂̆̌̆̐͆̄̈́̊̏͑̿̇̒͒͑̇͛̑͒̋̄̋̇̏́̓̒̽͐̏̐̽̓͌͐̋̈́̒̿̑̔̽̍͌̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅG̴̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̱̤̭̣͔͈̝͚͉̪̥͓̻̞̰̪̣͍̜͈̻͖͔͖̯͇̠̞̲̞̬̟̮̥̝̳͖̞̺͚̤̫͍͍̘͍͈̜͓̼̰͇̯̝͍͈̣̺̦̰͎̹͓̥̜͚̙̭̘̤̗̻̹̹̥̺̖̜̹͉̯͓͚̣̠͖̞̱̞̫͉̰͍̼̱͈̻̖͇̯̺͖̙̮͍̠̟̳̹̤̰̹̟͇̫̟͈̣̮̤̫̮͓̮̟̻̯̣͖̫̺͎̱̞̦̹͈̥͇̥͇̗̯̗̫̜̦̙̫͇̺͔̗̥͖̺͇̗̫͇̩͔̱̗͈̩̫͚͙͙͇̩̟͍̗̹̜̳̱̼̹͈̙̣͓̜͚̹̺̠̳̥̮̦̝͍̯͎̯͇̳̳̹̼̬̼͚̜̺͉̤̣̗̮̹̳͍̟̫̦͖̥͖͎̜̳̜̜̝̫͇͇̜̪͕̠̈́̓͛͋́̄̓̈́̂̋͗̏̑̓̃̉̂̑͌̑̅̅̀́̿̓̉͑͐͋̔̋̄̌̀̇̔͗̉̎̍̒̂̈́͋̑͂̎̽̅̒̋̊̏̔́̓͋͆̂̀̎͛̉̊͆̒́̽̅̎́̈̅̊̑̓̾̊̽͐̍̍̇̑͗̿͗̏̇͌̈́̈̈́̈́̏̈́̓̈̀̈́̋̈́̓̎̍̐̃͐̌͌̄͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ


End file.
